The present invention relates to a vehicle having a cargo space in which a transport securing system is situated.
A cover plate, which is supported on contact surfaces of the vehicle structure and, using lateral profile elements, provides a flat cargo surface that is covered by a carpet, is disclosed in DE 199 48 647 A1 for covering a cargo space and/or storage space in a motor vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to implement a cargo space provided with retaining rails as flat.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by providing a reversible mat situated between and in a space lying sunken in relation to transport securing system retaining rails projecting from a floor of the cargo space.
Among the primary advantages achieved by the present invention are that in spite of upwardly projecting retaining rails of a transport securing system, a flat cargo surface may be produced. This is obtained by inserting a reversible mat between the retaining rails that project from the cargo space floor so that a flat and level cargo space surface may be formed.
The projecting configuration of the retaining rails in the cargo space is constructionally required because these retaining rails can not be placed lower due to the predefined installation space in the vehicle structure.
To fill up the level of the sunken space between the retaining rails, the reversible mat has an appropriate thickness that fills up the space formed on top by the projecting retaining rails enough that the external surface of the mat extends up to the level of the retaining rails and/or their covers.
The reversible mat is implemented such that it has a carpet appearance on one side and is implemented on a rear side as an anti-slip mat having a dirt-repellent surface. Furthermore, the reversible mat has an external profiled border that directly adjoins the covers and/or the retaining rails.
The reversible mat extends over the entire length of the cargo space floor, a front face of the reversible mat being implemented with a flap-shaped part that additionally extends over the width of the retaining rails. Due to this implementation, the entire cargo space area is covered by the reversible mat, in particular between the retaining rails and the front faces of the retaining rails.
In a further embodiment, the reversible mat may also extend between the side walls or their inner panels, and has a slotted cutout for the passage of the retaining rails for this purpose. A part of the reversible mat then extends between the side wall and the retaining rail and/or the cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.